borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Wiki News
Wiki News guidelines -- please read before editing *Provide one to two short sentences to funnel readers into a full article on the wiki for details. *Include at least one wiki link, and maybe two if you need. One is preferred. *Try not to include external links (if you do, try to use only official Gearbox links or very reputable sites). Everyone is welcome (and encouraged) to add news items -- even with no account *Archive old items at Past Wiki News. *If you are having any trouble, just do the best you can and someone else will probably fix it later. Try to keep each item as wide as this green box -- use the Preview button (although a little over is OK!) __NOWYSIWYG__ *'September 4rd' 2K Games have posted a timelapse video of Borderlands 2/A Work of Art. Watch here. *'September 3rd' Gaige the Mechromancer will be available October 16th. *'September 3rd' Borderlands 2 plans to have Four Post-Release Campaign DLCs. *'August 31' Introduction to Sir Hammerlock in a new 6 min Trailer. *'August 31' 2K & Gearbox are giving away pieces of the Borderlands 2 graffiti canvas from gamescom. link *'August 30' IGN exlcusive hour long game play of Salvador and Zer0. link *'August 30' Gearbox has officially announced four planned DLCs and a Season Pass! More details at Gearbox Forums. *'August 28' Exclusive hour long gameplay reveals detailed combat and skill trees along with an (incomplete) Mechromancer sneak peek. *'August 26' Gamescom 2012 hands on review, including arena. 5-4-3-2-1-Sex *'August 23' Gearbox releases The Border Lands, Borderlands demake (link). *'August 23' Limited edition trumps cards for independent retailers. *'August 22' Randy Pitchford talks art music and reveals the Mechromancers name: Gaige *'August 21' Anthony Burch answers questions about Borderlands 2. *'August 18' Closer look at the Nomad. *''' August 18''' Media and Preview Roundup - Gamescom 2012 Edition. gearbox forum *''' August 16''' Live streaming of a 20ft Borderlands 2 mural to celebrate Borderlands 2 being a work of art. Live stream. *''' August 15''' Vladof wants you to know that their quick-firing technology will deliver the avalanche of lead you need to survive on Pandora. Advertisement *''' August 14''' If combat is your art, then the Maliwan is the paint of choice. Advertisement *''' August 14''' Can't reload your gun as you lack thumbs? Tediore is the manufacturer for you. Advertisement *'August 13' New Come and Get Me Trailer featuring Handsome Jack. *'August 13' Additional teaser information on the Mechromancer class. *'August 11' Randy Pitchford gives an insight of his favourite parts of Borderlands 2. Interview. *'August 10' Gearbox reveals bonus digital content included in special editions. *'August 6' Gearbox talks to IGN about ideas and progress of the Mechromancer class DLC. *'July 27' Borderlands 2 is now on Steam! *'July 27' A list of Borderlands 2 achievements has been uploaded onto xbox360achievements. *'July 21' Borderlands 2 has wrapped with Gearbox now working on DLC. *'July 13' New Borderlands 2 Interview with some of the Gearbox staff on Youtube. *'July 13' Borderlands 2 hands on reviews Gearbox forum *'July 12' A new Borderlands 2 trailer is uploaded on Youtube. *'July 6' Exclusive skins for detecting a Borderlands save file are revealed. *'June 9' Randy Pitchford talks about himself and Borderlands 2 in a Machinima Interview at E3. *'June 4' Zero gameplay video is shown at E3. E3 demo *'June 4' Axton gameplay video is shown at E3. E3 demo *'May 29' Borderlands 2 is named as one of GameSpot's most anticipated games of 2012 at E3 Gamespot article *'May 17' The Verge publishes a lengthy making of Borderlands 2 article *'May 11' IGN has two new gameplay walkthroughs of Salvador and Maya with commentary! *'April 22' Borderlands 2 T-shirt Design Contest winner announced: Andy G. Results here. *'April 9' Borderlands 2 T-shirt Design Contest is closed to submissions. Vote for your favorite design here. (polls closed) *'April 8' The "Mechromancer" class is announced as a pre-order bonus for Borderlands 2. (full story) *'April 6' Gamers who pre-order Borderlands 2 from GameStop will receive exclusive access to the Creature Slaughter Dome. *'April 4' Dozens of new hands-on gameplay articles and developer interviews are released. Click here for the complete list of articles. *'March 28' 2K Games announces that Borderlands 2 will be playable at their booth at PAX East. *'March 17' Gearbox reassures future Borderlands 2 PC players and promises improved PC features in a Claptrap-penned love letter. *'March 16' Gearbox announces a Borderlands 2 T-Shirt Design Contest. *'March 8' Steam 2K Sale starts with Borderlands franchise. (sale ended) *'February 29' Gearbox Software announces that all retail and digital copies of Borderlands 2 will use Steam activation and achievements. *'February 22' Gearbox Software has released the Borderlands 2 Launch Date Trailer indicating a September 18, 2012 release for US and September 21 for the international release. The trailer reveals two new player classes as well: Axton the Commando http://ps3.ign.com/articles/121/1219195p1.html and Zer0 the Assassin.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/121/1219460p1.html *'January 17' During the season premiere of X-Play, Gearbox revealed the lucky lady who will be portraying Lilith in Borderlands 2. Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content